The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more specifically, to data collection and query.
Generally, information associated with databases may be collected and organized using database tables. The collected information may include statistics such as a number of records associated with the databases, a number of pages associated with the databases, and average record lengths. Furthermore, database queries based on aggregate functions such as min, max, and range, may be initiated to retrieve the statistics associated with the database tables. For example, a database query may be initiated using an aggregate function, such as “select min(coll) from tab”, whereby min( ) is the aggregate function, to determine the minimum values associated with a database table. As such, based on the database query, the server may scan the data from coll of each row associated with the database table. Thereafter, the scanned data associated with coll is sorted and the minimum values associated with coll are determined.